Nothing Ever Hurt Like You
by LadyCizzle
Summary: One-shot. Carlton Lassiter is alone at a bar drinking away his sorrows when a familiar voice shows up and starts to sing, to him of all people. Shawn/Lassiter love.


**Summary: So the other day I was downloading a song that I heard on One Tree Hill called "Once When I was Little" by James Morrison and I immediately fell so much in love that I downloaded a total of eight of his songs. He is an amazing singer and I love the way his voice sounds and he's from the U.K so he has a sexy accent. Anyways I was listening to this song "Nothing Ever Hurt Like You" and for some reason the plot bunnies attacked me and the next thing I knew I was writing out this Shassie one shot. I almost never post one shots but decided what the hell, I'm going to do it today so bam, here it is. Reminder this is slash so if you don't like please leave now.  


* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych nor do I own this song; they belong to Steve Franks and James Morrison respectively. Damn; well, on with the story.

* * *

**Carlton sat at the bar and quickly gulped down his second scotch of the evening and patiently waiting for the bartender to come back so he could order another one. Luckily, for him he had the night off as well as the next day so he wouldn't have to worry about going to the station with a hangover. He wasn't much of a drinker but tonight he needed all the alcohol he could get to help get the feelings he had for Shawn Spencer.

He almost snorted at the thought of him being in love with Shawn Spencer, of all people but he was. After six months of denying his true feelings, he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with the department's "head psychic detective." What he couldn't believe the most is that he actually admitted it to Shawn.

It was after a case, a very tough case that left two people dead and the criminal apprehended but not before a shoot off between them and the suspect with Shawn and Gus right in the middle. Thanks to some quick thinking, on Guster's part, both Shawn and Gus were able to come out alive without any injuries. He never quite figured out why he did it, why he suddenly felt the urge to kiss Shawn after he dropped the other man back off at his office, why he ran the moment it happened without giving Shawn any sort of explanation. He just ran away and never looked back. Carlton thought he would be in the clear, that Shawn would think anything of the kiss until he saw him the next day at the station.

_**Flashback**_

_He'd been in the filing room filling backed up paperwork when Shawn barged into the room and closed the door behind. Carlton didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Shawn that walked in and no one else. "What do you want Spencer?" he growled without turning around._

"_You know what I want Carly," Shawn answered back, "We need to talk."_

"_We don't have anything to talk about."_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing Spencer," Carlton suddenly yelled, taking in a few deep breathes before continuing. "I know you've concocted some fantasy about us being together but it's not happening ever."_

"_Dude you're the one who kissed me."_

"_I know and I'm sorry."_

"_I never said I didn't like it," Shawn smirked, cocking his head to the side and flashing the detective a bright smile._

_His breath hitched in his throat at Shawn's admission. He never thought that Shawn had felt the same way about him. The only thoughts he had were that he made a complete fool out of himself. Still, it didn't matter; he could not, would not, have a relationship with Shawn Spencer no matter how much he wanted to. "I made a mistake, I shouldn't have kissed you."_

"_Oh yeah you totally should have."_

"_I can't do this Spencer."_

_Shawn walked over to Carlton and looked up at the head detective with eyes full of sorrow. "What do you mean you can't do this?"_

"_This, be in a relationship with you. I can't do it."_

"_What…I don't understand-"_

"_What's to understand Shawn, it is over," snarled Carlton, shoving the last of the files into the drawer and closing it. _

"_You can't just decide it's over."_

"_I can and I did," he spoke before glancing in Shawn's direction and letting out a loud sigh. He let out another loud sigh as he began moving towards the door, not wanting to be in Shawn's presence anymore. _

_Shawn reached out to grab Carlton's arm but the older man just moved out of the way. "Carlton wait," he whispered, stopping Carlton in his tracks. "Please."_

"_I'm sorry Shawn but it has to be done," he whispered back as he grabbed the handle of the door. "Besides, it's better this way. This way I can't hurt you like I hurt everyone else."_

_He didn't wait for Shawn to respond, walking out of the room as quickly as he could. However, he wasn't fast enough and could hear Shawn yell out behind him._

"_This isn't over Carlton, not by a long shot."_

End of Flashback

That was three days and true to his word, he did his best to avoid Shawn. The feelings were still there but he was burying them the best way he could no matter how hard it was. Letting out another sigh, he signaled the bartender to bring him another drink when the sound of applause filled the bar.

"Okay everyone I know tonight isn't our usual karaoke night but I have a friend who has a special request and I just have to fulfill. Why, because I owe this man my life and really want to get out of his debt. So everyone give it up for tonight's performer," he shouted as he began clapping himself.

Everyone started clapping again as the performer made his way to the stage. Carlton looked up as well and his eyes widen in awe at the person on stage in front of him.

"Hello everyone, my name is Shawn Spencer."

"_What the hell?" _was the only thought that ran through Carlton's mind as Shawn smiled out at the audience.

Before I get started ladies and gents, I would like to dedicate this song to a very special head detective. Lassie-face, this one's for you."

_1, 2, 3, 4  
ooh ohh ohh  
yeah yeah yeah  
hey  
_

Carlton couldn't believe it. Shawn not only knew where he was but also was actually on stage singing to him. He watched, memorized as Shawn's body swayed seductively to the music and his raspy voice fill the club.

_If loving you is easy,  
playing by the rules,  
but you said love taste so much better when its cruel  
to you everything was just a game,  
yeah you played me good,  
But I want you, I want you, I want you,  
So much more than I should,  
Yes i do.  
_

No words came out of his mouth as he continued to watch Shawn sing and dance to the bluesy rhythm music. He realized that Shawn was a man of many talents and singing was one of them. It only made him wonder how many talents the younger man possessed. Carlton couldn't help but to shudder at the thought.

_I've got my hands up so take your aim,  
Yeah I'm ready,  
There's nothing that we can't go through,  
Oh it hit me like a steal freight train,  
When you left me,  
And nothing ever hurt like you,  
Nothing ever hurt like you.  
_

The second verse started and by now, everyone in the bar was moving along with the music with Shawn. Some girls were even starting to whistle and stare lustfully at the man on stage. Carlton did his best to contain a growl as he watched Shawn ignore the crowd and sing his heart out.

_I was naive and wide-eyed,  
but you made me see,  
that you don't get to taste the honey,  
without the sting of a bee,  
no you don't.  
_  
_yes you stung me good,  
oh yeah you dug in deep,  
but I'll take, I'll take it, I'll take it  
Till I'm down on my knees.  
_

The chorus came again and by this time, Shawn started jumping up and down, dancing wilding on the stage. The music flowed out of him natural as he continued his performance for the people but Carlton knew that it was all for him because Shawn was in love with him and he didn't care who knew. Suddenly Shawn's eyes looked out into the crowd, immediately found, and focused on his.

_I've got my hands up so take your aim,  
Yeah I'm ready,  
There's nothing that I can't do,  
Walk a thousand miles on broken glass,  
It wont stop me,  
from making my way back to you,  
Its not real till you feel the pain,  
And nothing ever hurt like you,  
Nothing ever hurt like you._

_  
_Neither men broke eye contact, Shawn's eyes peering through Carlton nor all Carlton could do is watch Shawn walk down from the stage, mike still in hand and over to him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt Shawn's hand wrap tightly around his tie and tug it firmly continuing to sing.

_Oh, everything was just a game,  
yeah you played me good,  
but I want you, I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you._

_  
_Carlton let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Shawn gave him a wink before running back up on stage to finish the last bars of the song. Everyone in the bar gazed back and forth between Shawn and Carlton but the gaze between the two of them never moved and Carlton knew that deep inside that he didn't want it too. He could feel Shawn pour out the last of his soul and heart into the song

_I've got my hands up so take your aim,  
Yeah I'm ready,  
There's nothing that we can't go through,  
Oh hit me like a hurricane when you left me  
But I'd do it all again for you_

_Walk a thousand miles on broken glass_

_It won't stop me  
from making my way back to you,  
it's not real till you feel the pain,  
and nothing ever hurt like you,  
nothing ever hurt like you. _

Finally, the song ended and Shawn dropped the mike to the floor, jumping down from the stage. Everyone stood up, giving the psychic a standing ovation but Shawn didn't seem fazed by the attention, his mind only on one thing. The next thing Carlton knew Shawn was pulling by the wrist and out of the door. His body was thrown against the wall as he was pulled into a passionate kiss. However, before the kiss could turn into something more Carlton felt Shawn pull away.

"Spencer I-"

"No, you had your turn to talk at the police station now it's my turn," Shawn replied sternly, still pinning Carlton to the wall. "Look, I get it, you're scared and that's okay because I'm scared too. I've never been in a steady relationship and I don't know how to open up to let people in but I want to learn how. I want to learn how with you because I think I'm in love with you and I want to be with you. I'm not giving you up without a fight Carlton Lassiter, I mean that."

Carlton listened to Shawn's confession and resisted the urge to run away and never look back. Instead, he stared into Shawn's eyes and saw Shawn didn't have a chance to respond when Carlton grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

"Have I mentioned that you're sexy when you're mad," Shawn chuckled nervously as Carlton towered over him.

"You had your chance to talk Spencer now it's my turn," growled Carlton.

"Um…okay."

"I only have one thing to say, you're place as mine."

Shawn snapped out of his daze and gave the detective a confused look. "What-"

"Surely you can't be that thick that you don't realize what I'm asking you Spencer so I'll repeat myself; you're place or mine."

Shawn's body quivered underneath Carlton's as he pulled the older man into a fiery kiss. More intense and passionate than the first one, Shawn opened his mouth and let Carlton explore every inch of it; mixing the taste of both pineapples and scotch. The need for oxygen outweighed the pleasure of being kissed and the pair pulled apart both gasping for air. Shawn felt dizzy but luckily, for him Carlton had a tight grip around his waist to keep him from falling. Smiling and full of content, he rested his head on Carlton's shoulder. "That was…wow. I think I saw stars."

Carlton remained quiet as his gaze shifted towards the ground, pulling away slightly. "Shawn," he whispered softly without looking up, "I think I love you too but…I don't want to hurt you."

"You will and I'll hurt you too but that's okay if we do because that's how we'll know that what we have is real," replied Shawn sincerely.

Carlton let the words sink in and realized this is what he wanted, that Shawn was the one he wanted and he shouldn't deny himself the happiness he deserved. With that, he wrapped both hands around waist and pulled him close. "So Shawn you never answered my question?"

Shawn smirked and wrapped one hand around the detectives neck, pulling him into another kiss. Different from the first and second kiss, this kiss was slow and tantalizing and allowed the men to pour everything they had into it. "Yours," was all Shawn said after the pair pulled apart. He smiled as he grabbed Carlton's hand and pulled them towards Carlton's car, Carlton himself harboring his own smile.

They made it to the car and Carlton anxiously opened the car doors to allow Shawn in. "By the way Shawn, how did you know I would be here?" he asked as he slid into the car and buckled his seat belt.

"Oh Carly," Shawn grinned as he got into the car. He didn't want to tell the other man that he had been following him for the past three days so opted to say something different. "Sometimes the spirits just guide me to the place I'm supposed to be."

* * *

Hope it wasn't horrible and you enjoyed it. If you did review and if you didn't then sorry for wasting your time. Until next time

Love, Peace, and Soul,

Lady Cizzle


End file.
